Toma mi mano
by Rat-Piggi
Summary: Que importa que la oscuridad cubra sus ojos... siempre se puede encontrar la luz si se le busca.
1. Capitulo 1: Tristeza

**Holaaaa!!!!!!!!** :D …. Soy por si ¬¬ Piggi-chan ¡! Heeeee ¡! :B…

Volviendo al tema V_V , Hoy les traemos mi prima y yO ¡! La introducción!.. nada mas … :O de NUESTRA HISTORIAA ¡! MUjajajaja : …

--_--" disfrútenla ¡!

**Disclaimer**: ni Final Fantasy ni sus personajes nos pertenecen… sino, Zack no hubiese muerto… de cualquier forma, la historia si es nuestra y esperamos que les guste.

**PD**: ¬,¬ soy Rat, cualquier comentario o sugerencia será bien recibida. :D gracias por leer!.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Capitulo 0: Nada

Al igual que las noches anteriores, esa madrugada llovía como si el cielo llorase el desconsuelo que sufría al perder aquella hermosa alma debajo se su faz.

La grama húmeda entibiaba el suelo de tierra, y era aquella lluvia la que parecía purificar el tonificado cuerpo que yacía ante la tumba excavada aquella mañana, recién cubierta de tierra hacia pocas horas. De rodillas ante la placa de mármol y con las manos clavadas en los suaves pétalos de las rosas que llevaban la frescura de ella, aquellos ojos de cielo que parecían estar llorando con el remarcaba con sus dedos las letras talladas…

"CHRISTEN HALLE"

Aquel nombre resonaba en su cabeza, y la entrañable imagen del rostro pálido de la joven rubia recién enterrada le causaba un dolor indescriptible a los oídos humanos y aun mas a su corazón, que parecía no poder soportar su perdida.

Aquel chico lloraba como si no tuviese destino, como si no hubiese un mañana…simplemente como si no existiese el futuro.

El saco negro que llevaba desde la mañana, se había pegado tanto a su piel que ya parecía parte de su cuerpo, era como si su alma se hubiese teñido de aquel color. Los olores que se mezclaban en el ambiente no borrarían jamás el metálico olor a sangre, no olvidaría nunca el sabor de sus besos reemplazados por saladas lágrimas que corrían por sus labios.

Lloraba amargamente, simplemente lloraba… lloraba porque el amor de su vida había desaparecido, sollozaba porque sabia que ella no volvería jamás….

Fue en ese momento cuando una mano anciana, una de que seguro conocía el mundo mejor que el, se poso firme sobre su hombro tratando de infringir el mayor calor fraternal que estuviese a su alcance….

- Zack, hijo… ya es hora de irnos -


	2. Chapter 2: Cuando llegue

**Hola amigos ¡! :D le saludamos de nuevo… n_n **

Gracias a todos los que leyeron el primer capi! Jejeje… y tan bien sentimos no haber dejado en claro algunas cosas.

Para empezar esta historia se desarrolla en un universo alternativo de Final Fantasy, algunos personajes son de nuestra invención…y la historia un poco loca ¬¬ pero buena.

Tamborilero gracias por tu opinión y esperamos que los demás también co-men-ten!

Sin más que decir… les dejamos la segunda parte!

**Disclaimer**: Final Fantasy no nos pertenece sino a sus respectivos creadores y bla-bla-bla…

**Capitulo 1**: Cuando llegue

El enorme edificio se levantaba imponente en el medio de la ciudad. Era una estructura de esas del tipo futurista, constituida por construcciones de medidas diferentes e intermedias. La mayor parte era de vidrios traslucidos, hierro y yeso.

Estudiar en aquella universidad tan cara pero tan buena era más que un lujo… era un honor para cualquiera estudiar en la renombrada universidad de Shinrra, especializada en arte y música. Por fortuna, el estaba allí gracias a una beca.

Zack Fair, 24 años… hace ya un año que perdió a su novia, acaba de llegar a la capital y quiere estudiar música profesionalmente. Es alto, de buen porte y cabellos azabaches peinados locamente…lleva puesta una playera azul y un jean gastado combinado con unos converse clásico. Solo carga una vieja mochila y una guitarra usada desde hace ya mucho tiempo y que guarda en un estuche de cuero negro.

Estaba decido entrar en cualquier momento pero tenia un poco de miedo.

Pasaban ya de las cuatro de la tarde, y el caminaba por los enormes pasillos que reflejaban su rostro, atravesaba las puertas automáticas, subía por las escaleras mecánicas y admiraba los jardines sembrados de pasto…aquello parecía una película de ciencia-ficción.

Entonces de tanta distracción tropezó con la única alma que había encontrado en aquella inmensidad.

Eh! Tu!... fíjate por donde vas – le reclamo el pelirrojo de expresión altanera

Lo siento… - se disculpo el de ojos cielo – no estoy muy bien de la vista últimamente – agrego entre risas un poco nerviosas

como sea… que no vuelva a suceder – se dio la vuelta y se marcho en dirección contraria al pelinegro.

_Pero que mal genio _pensó, menos mal que no estaba allí buscando conocer gente, solo quería estudiar con la beca que había conseguido. Así que opto por ir a arreglar el papeleo requerido para estar en paz.

Llego al piso en donde se guardaban todos los documentos, el lugar en donde todas las oficinas administrativas se juntaban, y donde el despacho del rector le aguardaba. Entro, y se acerco a la mesa donde una mujer de piel morena y ojos grandes colocaba torres y toneladas de hojas por orden numérico y alfabético distinguiendo además cheques y bauches de todos los pagos efectuados en el semestre.

Al chico le pareció bastante bonita la imagen que tenia al frente, así que se aproximo con una sonrisa en el rostro y picardía en la mirada.

disculpa bonita… ¿será que el señor Kennedy puede recibirme en estos momentos?

La muchacha abandono su trabajo por unos momentos y con la mirada seria le dijo:

señorita para usted, y no, en estos momentos el señor no le puede atender –

El le devolvió a mirada seria y se le acerco lentamente apoyando las manos sobre el escritorio.

lo siento "señorita" – recalco – pero de verdad necesito charla con el, e obtenido una beca de parte de la asociación a la que el pertenece y es el único que sabe decirme como ubicar la residencia donde voy a vivir.

yo se la ubicar por Internet – respondió en tono cortante mientras empezaba a teclear una dirección.

Zack suspiro, ¿podría ser peor aquel día?... en al mañana había tenido que madrugar para ir a trabajar, luego había ido a recoger los requisitos restantes para inscribirse y por ultimo perdió el autobús que iba hacia aquella sede de enormes paredes y kilómetros interminables de grama mas lejos de lo que un ser humano pueda resistir.

A la final no le quedo de otra que darse por vencido y sentarse en las butacas destinadas a los que deben esperar largo rato. Aprovecho entonces el momento y saco la guitarra de forro para empezar a rasgar sus cuerdas con delicadeza y ritmo, consiguiendo una dulce tonada que de un momento a otro logro conquistar el frió corazón de la secretaria.

¿es tuya esa melodía? – le pregunto mientras se levantaba de la silla y se quitaba los lentes.

si – le sonrió - ¿te gusta?

es hermosa… muy hermosa – correspondió al gesto del chico devolviéndole también una sonrisa.

en ese caso, la utilizare como excusa para iniciar de nuevo las presentaciones – se levanto y coloco la guitarra en el asiento, se acerco a ella y le tendió la mano – mi nombre es Zack Fair y he venido aquí a estudiar música.

Rina Voltarh, secretaria y administradora del señor Kennedy… es un placer conocerte – y tomo su mano estrechándola con delicadeza pero seguridad a la vez.

La chica no había notado los hermosos ojos que tenia al frente y tampoco el buen físico del que el joven gozaba… ahora simplemente había caído embelezada ante los encantos de Zack, y no le molestaba en lo absoluto.

En aquel instante la puerta de la dirección se abrió dejando ver un hombre alto de cabellos castaños y barba poblada que se acerco al ojiazul exclamando en voz alta.

¡Zack Fair!, es un verdadero placer para mi tenerte con nosotros este año – y tendió la mano a forma de saludar – es un gusto para todos.

Zack entre la zulla con firmeza y compañerismo mientras se dirigió con el hombre hacia su oficina. El rector le explico todos y cada uno de los reglamentos, los horarios y las condiciones para estudiar en aquel lugar. No le quito mucho tiempo porque estaba empeñado en que el chico conociese el aula donde se hallaba el único piano de cola disponible en ese momento, pues acababan de abrir la carrera de arte musical.

El pelinegro salio de la oficina y con un movimiento de manos se despidió de Rina, y volviendo al recorrido de interminables construcción busco dirigirse al salón que le señalaba el mapa que le acababan de entregar. No le costo mucho legar a aquel pasillo ajeno a aquel lugar, puesto que tenia paredes blancas adornadas con cuadros y pisos de madera, ubico la puerta de caoba con el numero 243 y entro.

Se levantaba majestuoso ante aquel salón de dos ventanales y paredes cubiertas de espejos era de tapa negra y seguro, teclas de mármol. Clásico y con clase eran las palabras que describían aquel piano KAWAI.

Era difícil de creer que un lugar tan a la antigua estuviese en aquel universo donde todo funcionaba con electricidad, por suerte a el le gustaban mas las cosas clásicas.

Se sentó delante, estaba descubierto, como si alguien hubiese tocado algo poco antes. No reparo mucho en ello y simplemente dejo que sus dedos bailasen sobre cada tecla mientras interpretaba el minuet de Bach. Cada nota, cada acorde y cada sonido se habían vuelto lo mas preciado para el, y tal vez hubiese seguido concentrado en ello de no ser por un sonido que provino detrás de el.

Al girarse no pudo evitar sorprenderse y maravillarse de lo que sus ojos veían… era una chica, una muy hermosa chica la que lo observaba, bastante molesta al parecer… pero eso no le quitaba lo bella. El pelinegro se levanto y clavando su mirada en las verdes esmeraldas que ella tenia por ojos, se limito a preguntar.

¿sucede algo? –

acabas de interrumpir mi practica de flamenco – exclamo a manera de reclamo

El pobre estaba tan distraído que no había notado que ella llevaba tacones y el traje que se usa para ese baile, ya saben…la falda larga, las castañuelas, etc. Además el cabello lo tenía recogido en un moño, como estilan las bailarinas.

lo siento…yo… -

no te disculpes. – lo interrumpió rápidamente – de todas formas debo irme… -

pero espera un momento – le dijo mientras se le aproximaba un poco y la tomaba de la muñeca, ella se zafo con intención de decir algo pero el fue mas rápido – no fue mi intención importunarte. No te pongas así por favor…- le sonrió – es mi primer día en este lugar, y… la verdad las cosas no me han salido muy bien.

Lamento si soy grosera al decir esto…- se le acerco un poco – pero lo que a ti te importune pues que a mi me satisfaga – le devolvió la sonrisa – con tu permiso.

La chica se alejo y recogió sus cosas guardándola en una mochila con el nombre de la institución… justo cuando llego a la puerta…

¡oye!... – la llamo – mi nombre es Zack, por favor no lo olvides –

Se disponía a macharse, pero algo en su interior no le permitió hacerlo, no sin antes decirle:

y el mío es Aerith…recuérdalo – y cerro la puerta tras de si

**Gracias por leer!... :B**

**Parece que al fin algo bueno e interesante le ha sucedido a Zack… ¿Qué pasara después? xP lean y lo sabrán jejeje**

**Nos leemos!!! **


	3. Capitulo 3: Cuando lo supe

**HI.... HI!: Como han estado? ...**

**Aqui nosotras aburridisimas de no hacer nada! Dx **

**De todas formas aqui le traemos el nuevo capitulo !!! he!!! :D**

**PD: ¬¬ no lloren por favor xD**

**Diclaimer: **Final Fantasy pertenece a S.E y esta loca historia a nosotras...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Capitulo 2:** Cuando lo supe

Aun estaba en la sala de música tocando el piano a todo lo que le daban sus dedos. Se sentía totalmente inspirado por la belleza que le había transmitido la chica de hermosos ojos.

Aerith… lindo nombre. En realidad todo en ella le paresia bello… y eso que ni siquiera había logrado entablar una conversación decente con ella. Y allí seguía, tocando una y otra vez hasta que…

oye tu!!!... – le llamo alguien- ¿piensas quedarte allí todo lo que queda del día o reaccionaras en algún momento?-

Con que eres tu…- se giro sobre la butaca del piano para verlo de frente- Creí que no llegarías…

Si claro…- le contesto el ojos carmín- sabes que se supone eras tu el que debía buscarme, no yo…-

Bueno si… pero yo soy el recién llegado, por lo tanto…- trato de excusarse pero no pudo terminar la frase porque el otro le asentó un golpe en la nuca- OYE!!!- se quejo

Oye nada. No sabia si habías llegado bien o te habías perdido por allí como siempre… me tenias preocupado –

Lo siento Vincent – se disculpo con una sonrisa. Se giro de nuevo, esta vez para tapar las teclas del instrumento

Da igual – termino dando el caso por perdido y una vez que el ojiazul se puso de pie le pregunto – y ¿Cómo es eso de que quieres que te acompañe al medico? ¿acaso no te sientes bien?

No es eso…- contesto mientras movía las manos en un intento de despreocuparlo – es solo que me gustaría hacerme un chequeo… últimamente la vista me esta molestando un poco.

Ya veo…- pensó un poco colocando una de sus manos en su barbilla - la universidad ofrece un seguro para estudiantes, uno medico, y creo que allí hay oculista. Si quieres podemos ir cualquiera de estos días-

¿esta bien mañana?- pregunto con seriedad

De acuerdo, pasare por ti temprano – le dijo mientras empezaba a caminar hacia la puerta, se le había hecho tarde y de seguro alguien se molestaría – Bueno Zack… te veré mañana – El chico asintió detrás de si con una sonrisa en los labios- ¿no quieres que te lleve? -

No es necesario – respondió mientras movía la cabeza lado a lado – quiero caminar un rato –

Seguro que no te perderás ¿cierto? – comento en tono sarcástico - no tienes sentido de la orientación-

No te burles – se "molesto"…- vete tranquilo hombre, te veré mañana.

Y así se despidieron y cada quien tomo su camino. El de ojos carmín se subió al BMW que había estacionado al lado del edificio y Zack se fue caminando hasta la salida, donde luego de admirar un poco los majestuosos edificios que se levantaban en la oscuridad de la noche echo a andar en dirección a las residencias.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El agua estaba a la temperatura perfecta y ella la dejaba caer sobre su cabeza y por todas las demás partes de su cuerpo. Su cabello ondulado color avellana caía con gracia sobre su espalda mientras ellas probaba en su delicada piel la última espuma de baño que había comprado. Le gustaba el olor que tenia en ese momento… era un aroma fresco y a la vez dulce, propio de ella cada noche antes de acostarse.

Salio del baño vistiendo un pijama roda, de pantalón largo y camisa sin mangas, y con los ojos cansados logro distinguir a una chica esbeltamente proporcionada sentada en la sala del apartamento bebiendo cerveza con un popote doblado.

¿Tifa? – pregunto sorprendida – ¿Qué haces aquí?

Y se acerco a ella mientras secaba su cabeza con una toalla.

La morena tenía la mirada perdida y la expresión confusa, además… ¿Quién toma cerveza con popote?

¿Qué sucede? – Se sentó a su lado dejando la toalla a un lado para poner las manos en sus hombros

ese imbesil…- dijo en voz baja - ¡ese imbesil lo hizo de nuevo! – grito y empezó a llorar desconsolada

Tifa – la llamó casi en susurro y luego la abrazó – tranquila… respira, ya veras como las cosas van a cambiar.

¿cambiar? – replicó mientras se levantaba dejando la cerveza en un lado – no Aeris… ese desgraciado no cambiara jamás…- y se tiro al piso a llorar – nunca lo hará.

Aerith la miró triste, confundida, y con mucha rabia en su interior… ese tipo se había burlado de ella una vez mas.

Lo recordó. Tifa había conocido al tal Spenceer en una fiesta de navidad. Era alto, atractivo, agradable y tenía dinero, ¿Qué más podía pedir?... no había sido sino hasta hace unos meses que se dio cuenta que lo que mas deseaba era que le fuese fiel.

"_Es que no puedo controlarme, el instinto me domina" _

Eran las palabras con las que se argumentaba cada vez que Tifa lo encontraba en los labios de otra mujer.

"_Fue ella… esa pe…ella tiene la culpa"_

Y lo peor era que a la final ella terminaba perdonándolo.

Pero hasta ese día lo haría, por fin lo botó y corrió llorando hacía su mejor amiga buscando el apoyo que necesitaba.

Y allí se quedaron las dos. Aerith la ayudo ponerse de pie y luego ambas volvieron al sillón, la de ojos verdes busco dos vasos y una botella de Vodka, porque para ella en esos momentos lo que mejor le funcionaba era comer helado o beber licor… y sabía que a Tifa no le desagradaban en absoluto sus métodos.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El sol era radiante aquella mañana. El joven ojiazul había puesto el despertador a las 6:00 a.m. para estar a tiempo pero de un manotazo los habían mandado a volar, y cuando por fin despertó de su largo sueño, los fuertes rayos del sol le indicaron que se le había hecho tarde…el reloj marcaba las 6:40 a.m.

¡con un demonio!... – salto de la cama hacia el baño y fue entonces cuando comenzó a agradecer en silencio dos cosas… mientras cepillaba sus dientes y se vestía, definitivamente agradecía que se hubiese duchado la noche anterior, ý en segundo lugar cuando perdió el equilibrio y callo con el cepillo entre los dientes y la cara llena de dentífrico no pudo de dejar de dar gracias de que su habitación fuese individual.

desayunar… desayunar… - buscaba en la pequeña cocina – no, mejor no… aunque – vio una pequeña manzana – me llevare esto – y salió corriendo del cuarto.

Bajo por las escaleras ya que como vivía en un tercer piso no veía la necesidad de utilizar el elevador. Las residencias de la universidad no estaban muy lejos de donde pudiera tomar el autobús o el subterráneo, de todas formas la distancia entre estas no era tanta como para no poder ir a pie, que era lo que el prefería.

Los cuartos eran individuales porque la mayoría de los estudiantes eran niños ricachones que tenían sus propios apartamentos alrededor de la manzana, y que preferían dejarle aquellos pequeños cuartos a los que no tenían recursos… como él.

En realidad no le importaba ser pobre, todo lo que quería era hacer lo que le gustaba y eso era justamente lo que estaba haciendo.

La distancia que había desde la entrada del edificio hasta la calle por la que transitaban los carros era mas o menos la misma la que corría todos los días desde su antigua casa hasta su viejo trabajo, lo que por suerte le permitió llegar rápido hasta el sitió donde lo esperaban. Al verlo, Vincent le preguntó:

¿y a ti que te paso? -

nada… - respondió como si le faltase el aire y se apoyó en el vehiculo para continuar – es solo que me retrase un poco y tuve que correr –

así que un poco…- repitió incrédulo – vamos, sube de una vez –

Zack no se molestó en contestar sino simplemente se montó en el vehiculo y espero a que él otro arrancara. Una vez que encendió el carro, el ojicarmín le dijo:

si somos puntuales, nos entenderán rápido Zack…- el chico simplemente movió la cabeza a señal de entendimiento y bajando la ventanilla se puso a mirar el paisaje.

El aire mañanero mecía sus negros cabellos de un lado a otro… ese flequillo que tanto lo caracterizaba podía llegar a volverse bastante molesto algunas veces. El conductor simplemente lo observaba en silencio y notaba como su mirada se perdía entre las nubes y los edificios que se veían desde la autopista. No pregunto nada… simplemente saco un cigarro de uno de los bolsillos de su saco, lo encendió y empezó a fumarlo…

Acaso en la escuela no te enseñaron nunca lo dañina que es la nicotina - se quejo Zack mientras movía las manos tratando de dispersar el humo

¡sep! – respondió despreocupado - ¿y qué? –

No puedo creer que Lu te deje hacer eso – giró la cabeza y lo miró

¡Basta ya!... – contestó un poco irritado – tu bien sabes que no lo hace porque no lo sabe…

Y tu que se lo ocultas – comentó interrumpiéndolo sarcásticamente – definitivamente eso es peor que nada –

¿desde cuando eres tan conciente? – le preguntó sin quitar la vista del frente –

Desde que sé que el cigarro produce cáncer – agregó con nostalgia y tristeza en la mirada.

Detestaba meter la pata. Valentine era un conocido abogado codiciado por lar mujeres y admirado por poder resolver cualquier caso. Era bien parecido, tenía una bonita casa y una mujer que lo amaba tanto como él a ella pero, aun así no dejaba de tener la capacidad de hacer que las personas se molestaran o entristecieran con facilidad.

cambiado de tema - dijo tratando de aclimatar la tención en el ambiente – Génesis te ha dejado saludos esta mañana –

¿y como esta el, que ha sido de su vida? – pregunto restándole importancia al asunto -

Pues sigue con lo del teatro, parece que quiere montar una obra para los meses que vienen, veamos que tal le va –

me alegro por él… - total indiferencia.

El hombre desistió, lo mejor seria llegar a la clínica en silencio… era obvio que no quería hablar. Llegaron cerca de 20 minutos después de la conversación. Vincent estacionó el BMW en uno de los puestos bajo la sombra de un árbol y luego ambos descendieron del vehiculo con dirección a la puerta de entrada. Dieron el nombre del paciente a la recepcionista y ella les indicó el piso donde los atenderían, subieron por el elevador y e entraron a la sala donde no les quedaba mas que esperar.

oye Zack… lamento lo que dije en el coche – intentaba disculparse –

no hay porque – le respondió con los ojos cerrados – a veces soy yo el que me paso con los comentarios –

Zack… - repitió incrédulo.

Ya vez… - abrió los ojos mientras le sonreía – no soy tan inmaduro como crees-

El otro le sonrió de igual manera y luego se levantó y camino hacia uno de los cuadros que decoraban la estancia. Era una obra de un pintor poco conocido que reflejaba la agudeza de cada uno de los sentidos cuando se rodeaban de la naturaleza… era sin discutir, un trabajo exquisito.

señor Zack Fair – llamo la enfermera – pase por aquí por favor-

El chico se levanto, tomo aire y luego lo boto despacio mientras caminaba por donde le indicaba la señorita, Vincent solo lo observo. Lo llevaron a un lugar donde tenia que colocar la cabeza en un panel para que una lucecita le apuntara la pupila para poderla revisar de cerca… después de allí le colocaron unas gotas que picaban mucho y lo mandaron de nuevo a sentarse con su compañero.

¿todo bien? – le pregunto el de largos cabellos negros.

quitando la parte de estas desgraciadas gotas, que molestan mas que un día de juicio… todo va genial – contestó mientras cubría sus ojos con ambas manos.

Una vez que tuvo las pupilas dilatadas lo volvieron a llevar al lugar del principio, pero esta vez el que examinaba le dirigió la palabra.

¿tienes familia? – preguntó mientras anotaba algunas cosas que obviamente el no podía leer.

¿por que lo preguntas? – dijo levantándose de la silla.

Por nada… - contestó indiferente – simple curiosidad –

Y le dio unas hojas que debía de llevar al consultorio del doctor que lo examinaría. Buscó la puerta y salió del lugar… no esperó mucho para ser llamado pero algo le decía que no entrara solo… en realidad tenia miedo.

Vincent – lo llamó desde donde estaba – ¿puedes acompañarme? –

claro – musitó incrédulo. Sabia que Zack no era de esos de los que sentían miedo con facilidad, definitivamente algo le ocurría.

Entraron y el doctor le indicó a Zack que tomara asiento en la silla especial para revisarlo mejor. Le mando abrir los ojos y pego una lucecita fastidiosa en todo el centro del iris mientras tocaba todo el ojo con un palito con algodón. Y estuvo así revisando por un buen rato hasta que le preguntó:

joven, ¿desde cuando presenta usted los síntomas que me ha explicado? – en tono serio.

como de 2 meses para acá aproximadamente – contestó tranquilo.

Ahora ¿ve usted ese cuadro en la pared de allá? – señalo un pequeño retrato a blanco y negro donde se hallaba una mujer de pie con un ramo de rosas en las manos y un sombrero en la cabeza.

lo veo doctor… pero no lo distingo – acotó.

Hace 2 meses si lo hubiese visto ¿no es cierto? – aseguró dando se la vuelta para buscar algo en las carpetas que tenia.

Creo que si… mi vista ha desmejorado rápidamente.

Eso es por que la retina esta en proceso de desprenderse – le dijo mientras mostraba la foto que le acababan de tomar (de la retina) – ves aquí – le señaló – el proceso esta casi apunto de terminar.

Vincent que hasta entonces había permanecido en silencio abrió los ojos de par en par y preguntó serio pero a la vez temiendo que lo que pensaba fuese verdad.

eso quiere decir que… - dijo sin mirarlo de frente – doctor… eso quiere decir –

Zack – le dijo el medico mientras se acercaba y le colocaba la mano en el hombro – te estas quedando ciego…

Concluyó apenado y dejando al chico sin habla.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**;______________; Pobre Zack!! somos malaaas !! : muajajaj y aun faltaa mas!!! **

**no se lo pieerdaaaan...**

**miren que aun queda tragedia pa´rato !! XD**

**Se les agradecen reviews jejejeje n_n... gracias**

**Nos leemosss!!!!!**


End file.
